


The Black Pearl

by Genesis3Chi



Series: It Comes In Waves [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Merman, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cecaelia!Yuuri, Cecaelias, Consentacles, How did i forget my favourite tag of all?, Like an oyster produces pearls, M/M, Merman!Viktor - Freeform, Merpeople, Oviposition, Tentacles, Under the Sea, but not really, merman au, pearls, sea slug, so do merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Inspired by Alikurai's Mer AU, particularly the Oviposi art.In an underwater world where mer with tails produce pearls if foreign entities enter their body, whether it be sand or bodily fluids, the expulsion of the first of said pearls is both very pleasurable, but also very culturally significant
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: It Comes In Waves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682380
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	The Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deripmaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deripmaver/gifts), [Alikurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikurai/gifts).



> Go to Alikurai's Mer AU for context, https://mobile.twitter.com/i/moments/1003361214620192768 and the oviposi art in particular https://privatter.net/i/2735845.  
> Thanks to Vamp from the Squish Aficionados YOI Discord group for bouncing ideas with me, and I can't wait to see what you come up with doll!  
> And thanks to Boss for the phrase "cuddlefish" because that's just freaking adorable.

Viktor had been itchy and uncomfortable down there for days. The slight scratch deep within his tail, somewhere he couldn’t reach no matter how he rubbed his swollen rear or tender slit, was something he’d been told about all his life. In a way, he’d looked forward to it. But right now he cursed the part of him that had been excited, because this was torture, relentless, driving him insane with the helplessness of the  _ itch _ .

He’d been going about his day, running an errand for Yakov. He was to help out Yura’s grandfather for the day so he could stop worrying so much and actually relax with his new friend, the orca-mer Otabek. Yakov was desperate to make sure Yura took a real break so he could return fresh. Nikolai had looked at Viktor strangely when he arrived, but set him to prune the coral around the elderly mer’s home, giving him a tool but otherwise leaving him to it. 

Viktor has spent his task twisting and shifting his tail unnecessarily in the mostly still water. His bum felt massive, he was sure of it. It must have been so obvious to absolutely everyone that he was brewing. A large part of Viktor was proud, immensely pleased to have reached this part of his life, unable to wait to show it off. Except for one problem.

He  _ itched _ . To the point Yuuri had had to wrap all his arms around Viktor’s tail to stop him trying to get at his scales, just to relieve it even the slightest bit.

He couldn’t wait to get back to Yuuri, but Yuuri was reconstructing the reef canopy with Phichit after the most recent trawler had wrecked it. Viktor wasn’t selfish enough to take twelve limbs away from the effort to protect them all from above. Not quite anyway. If the itch got any worse his altruism might wash away like last year’s algae bloom and drag Yuuri away from the construction to give him some sympathy.

Lucky cecaelia, evolved to use their limbs rather than biology to clean themselves.

But on the other hand, he couldn’t wait to gift his pearl to Yuuri, to see his adorable earflaps perk up, his dark hands contrasting with the sandy skin of his cheeks as he gasped. 

Viktor could feel his slit leaking, it had been doing that ever so slightly for a day and a half, but it was different now, he didn’t know how he knew, but he  _ knew _ .

The pearl was coming.

And he was nowhere  _ near _ Yuuri.

Shit!

He shifted, thinking despite himself that maybe he could encourage the pearl to wait just a little while longer. Maybe if he contorted enough he could sort of… push it back. But no, the movement only pressed it against his walls and oh.  _ Oh _ . He froze, captivated by the feeling of the pearl squished inside him, desperate to get out, the leaking fluids building up from its movement.

Oh no.

He had no experience with this, no way to tell how long he had to find Yuuri and somewhere quiet, but he didn’t know how —  _ oh _ — he could possibly travel like this! He looked around, wondering where Nikolai was so he could make his excuses, but the elderly mer was nowhere in sight, maybe gone off to have a nap.

It would have to wait, he thought, the pearl shifting again with his brief search. Easier to ask forgiveness than permission, and surely Yura would forgive him under the circumstances. Eventually. When he stopped gagging in Viktor’s general direction.

He didn’t have time for this, he had to find Yuuri. Now.

He started swimming, he didn’t even care what direction, he only knew he had to get away from the enclave of older mer, maybe back to his or Yuuri’s den. Or — ahh — he might not even have time for that. He curled foetal around his slit, the entrance throbbing, and his fluids leaking into the water to the point he could smell them. Oh, Skies it felt good. And from all the stories, this was small fry compared to what was to come.

“That was easier than I thought,” a voice said.

“Well, of course it was, silly! With my design genius and all your arms, how could we have possibly failed! Team Phichuuri saves the day!”

Viktor couldn’t believe it. The Skies were truly blessing him.

“Yuuri!” He uncurled to lunge for his mermate, flipping them over with the force of his joy.

Yuuri blinked for a moment, taken aback, then grinned as he realised who had attacked him. “Hey, Viktor! You finished fast!”

Phichit pouted, “Aww, and here I was coming to brag about how your cuddlefish was so skilled and efficient under my tutelage that we finished in under half the time. How dare you beat us, terribly rude isn’t it, Pipkin?” he addressed this last to the sea slug snuggled in his hair.

Viktor took this opportunity to ignore Phichit, his nether regions buzzing. “I didn’t finish, but we need to leave now,” he hissed against Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri started to say, “What do you—?” before it dawned on him. “Oh.” Eyes went wide with alarm and he froze in Viktor’s arms.

“Hey, Yuuri, bud, are you okay?” Phichit asked, but Viktor barely heard him.

“Phichit-kun, where’s the nearest cave?”

“Plisetsky’s, why?”

“No,  _ empty _ cave.”

Phichit’s face crunkled up for a moment before clearing with the dawn of revelation. “Oh, ohhh, you sly sea lion!” Phichit pointed to a rock formation not too far away. “It’s not massive, but it’ll be quiet for you.” He started to swim off in the direction of the Plisetsky cave, calling back, “Have fuuuuun! I better get to see it first, ya hear?”

Yuuri made some noise of assent, but Viktor didn’t hear it over his own keening moan. Yuuri’s shoulder did little to muffle the sound, as Phichit cackled some distance away.

Yuuri stared at nothing for only a split second before nodding to himself, resolute. Okay, there was no time to panic. He had to get Viktor to that cave, secure the area, and help him extricate their first pearl. No big deal, only one of the biggest things that would ever happen to them as a couple or as individuals. Nothing to panic about, nothing at all.

He got to work. Wrapped his upper arms around Viktor’s torso and assisted his tail’s twine into the midst of three tentacles, holding it gently, massaging Viktor’s bum. Viktor groaned again, that loud, irrepressible sound of wanton delight. It did things to Yuuri, and oh Skies they were still out in open water! Viktor smelled delicious and Yuuri was leaking too now. Yuuri was going to be sore tomorrow, he knew it, could feel it in his mantle, but he worked flat out to propel them both to privacy as fast as he could. 

The slight shade of the cave was desperately welcome as Viktor thrashed in Yuuri’s hold, eyes hazy as his hips ground against Yuuri. He let his lower arms feel out the best path into the enclosed space, squeezing the pair of them through the narrow crevice to a dim cavern, barely wider than Yuuri’s limbs all fanned out, but large enough for him to hover over Viktor while he sank to the floor.

Once Viktor was safely away from the open ocean, Yuuri relaxed incrementally. It was then that the panic set in. He didn’t know what to do, he’d never helped with a pearl before, he wasn’t a tailed-mer, he didn’t know how it worked or what he was meant to do other than be there. It looked intense. Viktor had been saying for days how uncomfortable it was. Did it hurt? Yuuri wasn’t sure he could bear it if he was hurting Viktor, even if only indirectly.

“Unnnng, Yuuuuurriiiiiiiiii,” Viktor called, throwing out an arm to find one of Yuuri’s tentacles. “Get down here and be with me.”

Yuuri drifted down a little, the smell of Viktor’s pheromones filling the water, and Yuuri couldn’t help his own escaping as his tentacles shifted, suckers grasping at nothing.

Viktor moaned again, with such strength behind it that it almost sounded more like he was gagging. His hips rose and fell restlessly, caudal fin smacking the sand and stirring it up. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor rambled, blindly flailing for him again. “It, it feels so good. I never, I never got it, I never understood, but it’s so good I can barely stand it. But oh Skies it itches, I want it ouuutt.” Viktor’s hand trailed down towards his slit, cock still retracted safely away, unneeded as part of the pearl expulsion process. 

Somehow, for Yuuri, seeing Viktor’s fingers touch his slit was the final straw, and he snapped. Snatching Viktor’s hand away, Yuuri pressed close to Viktor’s lower body, tentacles unconsciously latching onto Viktor and the surrounding walls. “No,” Yuuri ordered. “No fingers. Your beautiful tail is gonna do it all by itself. I want to watch. Viktor, don’t you want to show me? Show me how strong your muscles are? Don’t you want to show me how you can push out that pearl all on your own?”

Viktor wailed, wrapping his free arm around Yuuri’s neck, panting right into Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri, Yuuri I can’t, it’s too much.”

Yuuri fused their bodies as close as he could, letting his own entrance sit over Viktor’s slit, felt the heat and tenderness there urge on his own. He rocked down into Viktor, hard, pressing Viktor into the sand so it piled up beside them, and Viktor screamed as the pearl moved, shunted by the force of the push and his ensuing contraction.

It was so close now, he was sure of it. Some innate part of his body knew that it was almost within reach, if he twisted just right, if his fingers were only long enough, slim enough, he could grab it, and pull it out.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, you could, you could, unh, you could get it, I know you can,” Viktor rambled. “Your arms are so good, I know you could reach, you could get it. C’mon Yuuri, don’t you want my pearl? It’s gonna, aaaanghhh, it’s gonna be so good for you, such a pretty pearl.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s jaw, held it so he had to look him in the eye and stop thrashing for just one Skydammed moment. “No,” he said, eyes dark with the lust filling the water, but also brimming with purpose and intent. “Wouldn’t it be such a shame if Viktor Nikiforov was found to not have even passed his own pearl? Tsk tsk, it would never do.” He leaned in to Viktor’s ear, pressed his lips against the delicate membrane. “I want to feel your pearl Viktor, pass it to me, come on, Vitya, put that pretty pearl in me. I want to  _ feel _ it too.”

Viktor shattered. 

The shuddering bliss of it was unlike anything Viktor had ever experienced. It blew his experimentations alone out of the water, even bypassed his fumbling first encounter with Yuuri, which he counted as one of the best experiences of his life. But passing a pearl, not to mention his first, was like nothing else. The wait had been awful, full of aroused pining to be with Yuuri again, but cultural heritage adamantly stating he could not partake of such pleasures till his pearl came. And the brewing had been even worse, desperately horny but with an even further itch he couldn’t scratch, a sensation he was promised would improve with time but only worsened, got more and more maddening, like a flaring heat in his core, moving ever closer to his slit.

And by the Skies, it was worth it. The small orb making its way through his channels was like every pleasure under the sea raining down on him, battering his body with waves and radiating bars of ecstasy. Colours burst behind his eyes and it was like he could feel them in his fingertips and pelvic fins. Everything fluttered with the force of the little round stone flowing through him, carried on a wave of slick which gushed out, wetting his entrance before becoming one with the water. The taste of him and of Yuuri flooded his tongue, his mouth, coursed down his throat, thick and glorious and all-consuming. His ears were numbed by the crushing weight of orgasm that belittled the tremors he’d experienced leading up to this moment of absolute tsunami.

He wasn’t sure he’d survive such pleasure. He didn’t know for sure he had. Everything was loose and floaty, unattached to him. His hands drifted and he only knew they were there for seeing them.

What brought him back was the glorious sight of Yuuri above him, his face a revelation as his suckers gripped to hold his balance, marking Viktor’s tail.

“I—” Yuuri began then swallowed audibly. “It’s _ inside _ me.”

“Yeah…” Viktor breathed, in raptures from the afterglow and looking at Yuuri.

“It’s, it’s strange.”

“You didn’t believe me?”

“I had no frame of reference. You’ve at least had baby-pearls when you were small.”

Viktor shook his head, the world still moving a bit, “Nothing like _that_. Those were like a loose eyelash compared to this. No Skies-awful itching, and certainly none of  _ that _ , oh, I understand so much now.” He looked directly at Yuuri, serious. “It’s better than  _ anything. _ ”

Yuuri smirked, raising a brow as he shifted his weight a little, testing the waters. “Anything?” he asked.

“Well,” Viktor considered with a growing smile, “I suppose with practise we’ll find out, won’t we?”

Yuuri held up one tentacle then shifted up a little, his face furrowing in concentration as the tentacle dipped inside his entrance. Cecaelia didn’t have the pushing muscles tailed-mer did, didn’t need them with those agile tentacles so close to hand or, entrance, rather. The tentacle withdrew, and clutched delicately within a cluster of suckers was Viktor’s first pearl,  _ their _ first pearl. It was less than a centimetre across, smaller than Viktor had thought, it had felt massive! It was also black.

“Oh!” Yuuri exclaimed, blushing. “I’ll, I’ll wash it, don’t worry,” he said, starting to apply his suckers to try and pull the tarnish off. 

Viktor shook his head, astounded. He’d never seen one before, knew they could theoretically happen, and with what happened when they… well. He reached out to take it from Yuuri’s frantic attempts. “It’s fine Yuuri, that’s what it should look like.”

Yuuri shook his head, “No! It’s dirty! I just need to clean the ink off, then it will be fine! It’ll be fine, Viktor! I’ll make it good as new!”

Viktor held Yuuri’s quickly moving tentacle instead, tenderly squeezing the giving flesh, each touch of sucker a gentle kiss. “I love it, Yuuri,” he said, drawn in to study his pearl closely. The pearl they had made together was beautiful. It was shining black with rainbows within, like an oil spill but without the stench and the fear. This was wonderful, this was good, this was theirs. He took the stone from Yuuri’s grasp, held it reverently in his palms then looked back at his lover. “I love it,” he said emphatically, awed. “It’s perfect.”

Yuuri calmed, stopped trying to take the pearl back and somehow fix it for being what it was. “Really?” he asked, trembling slightly, biting his lip.

Viktor hugged Yuuri close, breathing him in, the slight tang of his ink high in the water with nerves, but fading. “I love our pearl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to turn this into a series! Because this is the very peak of self-indulgent fic, with all the things I like best in it. So, to come for this series is, at the very least:  
> Viktuuri's first time,  
> Presenting the pearl to the people of the reef,  
> Another pearl passing, probably a bigger one with Viktor lying on his front like he should so gravity can help, which didn't end up happening for his first cos Yuuri got bossy.
> 
> And after those... we shall see what else pops up, but I'm very excited for this! I'v been writing from a bit before 2am to just before 6am, so it is very definitely bed time now though!


End file.
